


Cold and alone

by luna_dd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Insomnia, Insomniac Lance (Voltron), possible depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_dd/pseuds/luna_dd
Summary: He was tired but never tired enough to fall asleep.





	Cold and alone

It was late.

He wasn’t sure what time it was despite that it was way past midnight.

It was probably around three in the morning.

Or at least it felt like it was three in the morning. Everything was quiet, no cars driving past the window, no dogs barking. Only Keith was snoring softly in their bedroom, hugging a blanket because Lance was not there.

He tried to see the time on the microwave but the numbers were blurred.

Lance was so tired.

He was sitting by the kitchen table, elbows perched on the counter with his fingers tangled in his hair.

A cup of tea he prepared ‘before bed’ long forgotten, cold and untouched. It has been hours...

...since he kissed Keith goodnight, sending his boyfriend off to sleep to get enough rest with a smile and promising to join him in a few. He never did.

It’s been happening a lot lately.

He was so tired.

But never tired enough to fall asleep.

He wished he could go back to drifting off the second he laid his head on a soft pillow and felt warm arms wrapping around him. But instead it had been months of laying next to Keith wide awake, looking the dark shadows in the eyes for hours before the sun lit up their room and chased them away..

He started staying up ‘a bit later’ than his boyfriend to 'finish up some projects’ that never existed. Meaning he would spend entire night up and get to bed just in time for Keith to wake up next to him.

That’s what they deserved:

Keith to wake up everyday next to the man he loved.

Lance to spend the entire night cold and alone.


End file.
